Sick
by TED Girls
Summary: Hermione and Ron are sick on their first anniversary.  It gives Ron time to reflect on his wife, their relationship, their past, present and future. please review. I own nothing but the plot :


Hermione's sore throat woke her up. She felt her head; fever, she thought. Of all the days she could have ended up with a cold, it was she and Ron's 1st Wedding Anniversary.

She threw on one of the many Chudley Cannons shirts Ron had given her and some old jeans. She looked over at her husband. His nose was running. She grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. Ron yawned and woke to the sight of his wife.

"You have it too?" she sniffled, "get ready, I'll make some breakfast." She walked down stairs and used her wand to put some bread in the toaster. She liked cooking the muggle way, it gave her a sense of accomplishment. She grabbed some margarine. The piping hot toast popped up and she put it on a plate. After spreading the margarine on it she put it on the table. While Hermione was putting water with lemon juice and honey into the microwave, her husband came down.

"Morning Love," he sneezed. She floated the steaming mugs to him and sat down. "Happy Anniversary."

"I'm so sorry we can't go out tonight," her voice only a little whisper, "I just... bloody cold." They ate their breakfast between sneezes. She curled up on the couch with a book as Ron wrote a letter to the Ministry, explaining that he wouldn't be at work today.

Ron turned to find his wife asleep on the couch. He gently picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. Stroking her hair he placed the blankets over her. He backed up and stood in the doorway. He loved that bushy brown hair that got bushier when she got stressed anything.

The year after that when she was petrified; he would run his fingers through that hair when Harry was looking at the other students in the hospital wing. Ron desperately wanted to take her place. But couldn't tell anyone that until he and Hermione were dating.

In the third year at Hogwarts, he had been so, so stupid. He rowed with her over Scabbers. Scabbers! The stupid little rat that turned out to be a Death Eater!

Fourth year, fighting again. Stupid Krum beat him to asking her to the Yule Ball. But she was upset that he didn't ask her. He was glad to see that she wanted him, not Harry. He had thought she was in love with Harry.

In their fifth year, they, THEY (no Harry) came up with the D.A. And they fought the ministry (with Harry).

Stupid, stupid, sixth year. He snogged Lavender Brown constantly. That made her really upset.

He was so scared during what was supposed to be their 7th year. He left her and Harry. Apparently, she cried everyday. When Bellatrix tortured her, the bloodcurdling screams, He wanted to kill Bellatrix, right then and there. She could not hurt his HERMIONE! And then, they kissed during the final battle. So many people died, so much pain. Hermione was a crier but she had never seen Ron flat out, bawl his eyes out. When the celebration of Voldemort's demise was over and the mourning had started, Ron cried everyday. Once, she had stayed up all night on the Weasley's couch, comforting him.

They were dating and Ron knew he wanted to marry her. He spent years, planning everything, down to the exact socks he was going to wear. She said yes and they had a beautiful wedding.

He had loved her since they first met. Now, they had been married for a year and both could not wait to start a family. Ron knew she wanted a little quidditch player, and he wanted a little girl just like Hermione.

Hermione woke up to a wonderful smell. She flipped onto her side to see a Ginger haired man holding a steaming bowl of soup.

"What's this?"

"Soup, I made it. Try it!" Hermione braced herself for the worst and lifted a spoon up to her lips.

"Mmm... This is really good."

"Yes!" Ron threw his hands up in triumph. Crookshanks screeched and darted out of the room. Ron sat down on the bed and placed a package in Hermione's lap. "Happy Anniversary, Love!"

Hermione let out a gasp when she tore off the paper. Inside was a Scrapbook of them when they were babies, their Hogwarts years, their life after and the wedding.

"I have extra pages for the future," explained Ron.

Hermione closed the book. The cover had 'Our Family' in gold text. "Oh Ron, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," whispered Ron as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I feel so bad, I've been sick so I didn't buy you a gift!"

"You're the only gift I need!"

"I love you,"

"I love you too!"

They kissed and talked late into the night about their future.

AUTHERS NOTE

HI! This is a one shot but also connected to our (Ted girls) other story "My Heart you will always fulfill" check that out to!

Thanks T! This was a great idea! (Hope you don't mind I posted this while you were asleep, I couldn't help myself)

I just needed to put this out there to let everyone know TED girls is still alive and well just a lot of backup in the editing department (hint hint D)

Please review no joke every single one of you makes my day

Happy Birthday Zoe V! I freaking love you! Ur the best BFF in the world!

Thanks again I love you all!


End file.
